


Polyamorous

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Marinette's Miraculous Abs [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya is scary, Confused Marinette, F/M, M/M, Mopy Adrien, Nathanael is just so adorable, OT3, THEY'RE DORKS, Tikki's adorable okay, and has sharper claws then chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and the sweet tomato have been dating now for several months and she's still confused over her feelings for Adrien. Tikki's a good friend and Nino too. Just what will these three dorks get up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polyamorous

“Seriously dude, you’ve got it bad. You know she’s not into you anymore dude, you lost your chance.” Adrien ignored his friend, choosing to pout and glaring at a wall. “Dude it’s not the end of the world, there are plenty of ladies out there. And besides what about Ladybug, thought you liked her?”

“I do.”

“Finally he speaks! So if you like Ladybug focus on her then.”

“You don’t understand,” he huffed. “It’s not that simple.”

“Then explain it to me.”

“I can’t. I won’t betray her privacy.”

“Ooo so you know who Ladybug is? Don’t let Alya hear that or she’ll sink her claws into you, man.”

“Yeah…”

* * *

Marinette sighed, “Tikki what do I do?”

“What do you mean, Marinette?”

“I thought maybe I’d get over Adrien if… but I didn’t and I like them both Tikki! And I have no idea what to do!?”

“You could always tell them…? I’m sure Nathanael would understand, he’s so sweet.”

“Yeah, he is.”

* * *

“Polyamorous! That’s it! That’s what I am!” Marinette squealed in happiness, hugging Tikki.

“So are you going to talk to Nathanael?”

“Yeah!” She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text to him, to meet her at the park. “Come on Tikki! Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I mean it's obvious that I don't have any ownership or else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...


End file.
